Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a music visualization method thereof. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic device which is capable of displaying music visualization in response to music lyrics, and a music visualization method thereof.
Descriptions of the Related Art
Various electronic devices (e.g., conventional mobile phones, smart mobile phones, notebook computers, tablet computers, etc.) have become indispensable to everyday lives of modern people. Almost all electronic device manufacturers have tried to design electronic devices to keep up with consumer needs. Among these designs, combining an audio player with electronic devices has been regarded as a requirement for people over recent years.
An audio player is used to play music to provide people with an aural delight, but it cannot meet a visual enjoyment at music. Accordingly, most of the conventional electronic devices may further comprise a screen which is used to display music visualization and music lyrics in response to music. In such a way, the user may visually enjoy the music and follow it as well.
Nevertheless, in the conventional electronic devices, music visualization and music lyrics are independently and separately displayed. Therefore, there is no interaction between display of the music visualization and that of the music lyrics. Consequently, display of the music visualization and that of the music lyrics are not synchronous and coordinated in response to music so that the music visualization and the music lyrics cannot be appropriately combined to visually reflect the music. In view of this, an urgent need exists in the art to provide a solution to the problem.